Solo acercarme
by karitho77
Summary: un one-shot Quinn esta enamorada de su compañera pero es muy timida para hablarle


Solo quiero acercarme

Nolo puedo creer, tuve que conseguirme su numero de maneras extrañas… menos mal que hablo con sus amigas Tina y Mercedes y que estamos en el mismo año de escuela. Cualquier persona diría que estaba acosándola pero yo prefiero decir que fue por amor.

A ella la conoci en una clase que compatiamos, por yo estar en calculo avanzado ahí fue que la vi y pude escuchar su voz, siguió el dia normal. A la semana siguiente no la vi en clases y me preocupo un poco ya que ella nunca faltaba a esas clases.

Pero la semana siguiente a esa me la encontré en otra de mis clases de la cual no me había dado cuenta y me pregunto que era lo que había pasado la clase a la cual ella había faltado.

-Hola Quinn – me hablo Marley por atrás- que paso en la clase de calculo que faltamos con mis amigas la clases anterior.

Me di vuelta y le conteste – nos entregaron un trabajo para presentarlo la clase siguiente- me di cuenta que alguien miraba la interaccion – tengo en esta hoja lo que hay que hacer si quieres puedes fotocopiarlo

-OH! Gracias Quinn – me miro y salio de la sala.

En el momento que pasaba todo eso vi que ella me miro con una cara de confusión, estuvo sentada adelante mio toda la clase y no me había dado cuenta. Ella se paro de su asiento en eso que yo me iba de la sala y se me acerco

-Hola no pude evitar escuchar lo que pasó en clases de calculo y yo también falte, ¿que fue lo que nos pidieron? – me dijo ella- es que mis compañeros no me dijieron nada

-Eh nos dieron un trabajo – saque la hoja de mi carpeta y se la entregue- esta es la hoja donde indica que es lo que tenemos que hacer

-Gracias, ¿puedo sacarle copia?

-No te preocupes te doy la hoja yo tengo mas asi que no te preocupes

Y me fui de la sala dejándola ahí, no me había dado cuenta que era lo que había hecho, era la primera vez que hacíamos contacto, la primera vez que cruzábamos palabras y nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa.

Me la encontraba dos veces a la semana siempre, me levantaba con la certeza que ella iba a estar ahí y las veces que no lo hacia sentía como algo me faltaba.

Es que Rachel Berry iba en el ultimo año de escuela, y era una chica muy estudiosa, era de sacarse buenas notas y ser la favorita de los profesores, en cambio yo, no era muy conocida. Era una friki que se pasaba todo el dia tras un libro, imaginando mi vida y como podía ser mejor.

Mis amigas Britt y San vivian otro mundo ellas eran las que salían con todos, eran las populares. La verdad es que nose que hacia yo juntándome con ellas.

Semanas después…

Iba entrando al salón de clases cuando me topo con Rachel, le sonreí y me devolvió el saludo

-Hola Quinn

-Ho….ho….hola- respondí – Rachel –asustada por que yo nunca le había dado mi nombre a ella.

Y ahí fue donde todo cambio, llegue a mi casa tire la mochila al suelo, prendi el computador y me meti a Facebook, busque su nombre y la agregue a mis amigos y para mi sorpresa luego de unos minutos me habló

R:Hola Quinn

Q:Hola Rachel

R:¿Cómo estas?

Q: bien y ¿tu?

R: bien gracias

Q: me conto un pajarito que en el trabajo de calculo avanzado fuiste la mejor calificación

R: ¿enserio? ¿Quien te contó eso?

Q: no puedo revelar mis fuentes :$

R:ojala tus fuentes digan puras cosas buenas de mi

Q: obvio mis contactos me dicen puras cosas buenas de ti ;)

R: eso espero, pero ahora voy a tener mas cuidado con lo que hago por que si no te van a contar las cosas malas que hago

Q: no creo que tu hagas cosas malas, se ve que eres una niña buena

R: gracias J ya te dejo que debo estudiar

Q: cuídate

Y asi seguimos varios días hablando por Facebook, pero eso no era suficiente… hable con su amiga Tina y sin que ella se diera cuenta le quite su celular y le robe el numero de Rachel.

Tome el numero y lo marque… uno… dos … tres tonos hasta que esa voz

R: Hola

Q:hola

R: quien habla

Q: en soy yo Quinn

R: hola Quinn ¿Cómo estas?

Q: bien gracias y tu?

R: bien.. ey como conseguiste mi numero?

Q: mis contactos son muy eficientes

R: ah cierto tus contactos que me siguen y te cuentan todo lo que yo hago

Q: sip, te llamaba para preguntarte si quieres tomar un café después de clases

R: claro te tinca mañana a las 4 nos juntamos en los estacionamientos

Q: ya genial.

R: bueno nos vemos mañana entonces

Q: mañana – suspiro- no puedo esperar hasta mañana

Esto ultimo lo dijo cuando ya Rachel había cortado. Y Quinn pego un grito y un salto mientras veía como todos a su alrededor la miraba raro y negaban con su cabeza. Pero a ella no le importo por que esta feliz.

No durmió en toda la noche, no atendio a ninguna de sus clases esperando que fueran las 4 para juntarse con ella y poder tomar un café.

Estaba en los estacionamientos 5 minutos antes de lo citado y estaba desesperándose, Rachel no llegaba pero sabia que estaba bien que era ella la que llego antes y mientras miraba la hora de su celular vio como dos perfectas piernas aparecían y levanto la vista y ahí estaba la chica por quien suspiraba cada dia.

La saludo y caminaron juntas al cafe, una vez ahí se sentaron y Quinn empezó a sudar producto de los nervios.

Q: como estuvieron las clases- empezó a disvariar – me imagino que respondiendo todas las preguntas del profesor

R: no la verdad es que estaba distraída hoy

Q: y por que? – la miro a los ojos

R: es que la verdad es que quería verte

Q: enserio- la miro sorprendida – yo … ehh quería – tosio – decirte que me gustas y desde hace mucho

R: tu igual – sonriendo de medio lado – y me gusto mucho que me hubieras llamado ayer, justo esta pensando en ti

Q: en serio guau..- le toma la mano- te he visto todas las clases desde atrás y nunca me atrevi a hablarte hasta que tu lo hiciste me diste la fuerza suficiente para ir tras de ti y…- fue interrumpida por unos labios.

Y asi la morena besó a la rubia tomándola por sorpresa mientras ambas saboreaban los labios de la otra, la morena profundizo el beso tomando el cuello de la rubia, la cual tenia sus manos sobre la mesa. El beso duro hasta que ambas necesitaban de aire y ahí fue cuando las dos se miraron a los ojos y supieron que habían encontrado a su otra mitad


End file.
